Bruised and Battered
by bucktooth22
Summary: Kyo gets mad because Tohru has a bruise and he thinks he might have been the cause of it TWOSHOT KYOHRU FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Kyo put his hand on the top of her head and noted her small squeak. He must have snuck up on her without her noticing. She needed to pay more attention and was going to tell her that but then there was Yuki, smiling at her. "Is Kyo hurting you?" Yuki asked sweetly, peeling the redhead's fingers back painfully off her brunette hair.

"Oh it's fine!" She said quickly bolding up her hands in her own little defense. "He does it all the time. It's like his way of acknowledging me." She smiled.

"If I hurt her she'd tell me." Kyo hissed at the rat.

"Do you believe that?" Yuki asked looking at the cat with his you're-an-idiot expression. Kyo took a moment to think about it. It was Tohru. Of all people, she would be that last person to complain. About anything.

"Your fangirls are following us." Kyo said nodding over his shoulder at their stalkers. Yuki was silent. "Lead them away before they get too close for comfort." Kyo demanded.

"Do not tell me-" Yuki stopped his snarl, with a curt smile, a polite little bow before he made his departure, leading the ravenous girls away.

"Does it hurt?' Kyo asked once he was sure Yuki was out of earshot.

"What?" Tohru asked, clueless as ever.

"When I put my hand on your head." Kyo said harshly.

"It's fine!" She laughed not so reassuringly.

"It's a yes or no!" Kyo grabbed her by the arms and stopped her, yanking her to face him. She yelped in pain so he let go, faltering, had he been too rough with her? The way she was holding her arm said yes.

"It only surprises me sometimes but when you get angry you squeeze my head a little." She said looking down at her feet. He could hear the shaking in her voice that signaled her crying. "I like it but just..." She paused carefully. "Be more gentle." She looked up at him with a smile.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked brushing his fingers gently against her arm.

"Oh no!" She laughed and grabbed hold on his hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. He gave her a light squeeze before they let go.

"Then what's wrong with your arm?" He asked as they resumed walking home.

"It's nothing. I don't want you to get angry." She said as they slipped off their shoes and went up to her room. He handed over her school bag and she dropped it by her desk before turning around to thank him. But he had been quick on his silent feet, and pinned her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists in his hands, holding them lightly against the wall. He slowly began pulling up her blue school sleeve until it revealed a bruise on her arm. She looked him in the eyes, silent.

"Tell me who did this to you." He snarled, leaning in close to her face.

"Don't be angry." She begged.

"Did you trip or something? I should wrap you in bubble wrap." He sighed leaning back slightly.

"One of Yuki's fangirls." Tohru confessed.

"They've never hurt you before. What happened?" He asked leaning back in.

"I guess they were upset because...they found out I've been staying with you guys. I think that's why they were following us." She confessed. She noticed the rage in his eyes and felt bad. She felt like it was her fault he was upset. "Please don't be mad." She asked. As he let go of her she put her hands gently on his chest. "Just be there to protect me next time." She smiled and he blushed and put his hand gently on the top of her head.

"Promise." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Kyo had been practically stalking Tohru, his creepy glares to anyone that got close seemed to go unnoticed by Tohru. Yuki on the other hand, was all too aware of the new development. Arisa and Saki figured it was just orange top being weird. Tohru would constantly chat with Kyo, who would skip his own classes to sit with her in hers. The teachers allowed it because of the reputation of not only Tohru, but also of Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Saki. Tohru's loyal protectors kept Yuki's fan girls at bay for her but they only became more aggressive in their attempts on Yuki. He was now getting at least one declaration of love a day. Tohru, who was actually quite worried that all the extra time she was spending with her friends, was bothering them. She knew they meant well but she kept thinking that they would just get tired of her faster. So while at work she took the opportunity to think. Momiji sat with her when she finished her work. She knew Kyo would be waiting for her but Momiji begged her for any details of her day. He decided that he should walk her home and so the two joined Kyo to walk home. As they neared Shigure's house Kyo go so irritated with Momiji he began squishing the boy's head. Momiji cried loudly into the darkness and Tohru stood a bit farther along the path straining her eyes to see the two in the darkness. "Kyo please leave him alone." Tohru said urgently.

"Hey!" Hissed a voice as a hand curled itself tightly around her arm. Tohru was about to scream when she was yanked around so she could see the fan girls in the limited moonlight. "You're not even a member." The girl whispered furiously.

"You need to stay away from Prince Yuki." The second nodded.

"We have an order for who gets to talk to Prince Yuki and you're not on the list." The third growled softly. The fingers on her arm tightened painfully.

"You're hurting me." Tohru mumbled.

"Tohru?" Momiji's voice called from the path that she'd been painfully dragged away from.

"Let go of her." Kyo snarled as he peeled the girl's fingers back painfully, just as Yuki had done. She yelped on pain and recoiled.

"Tohru! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Momiji asked as he pulled Tohru away from the girls.

"I'm fine." Tohru's voice shook with impending tears.

"Kyo! They hurt her!" Momiji said urgently as he pulled up her uniform sleeve to reveal a newly blossoming bruise painting her arm. Kyo's eyes flashed a furious red as they landed on the mark before returning to the girls who winced at his expression.

"I'm fine. Really." Tohru said through her tears trying to calm Kyo. Her words only made him tense more, looking like a rubber band stretched far beyond where it should have snapped.

"I think you should go." Momiji said to the girls. "Before Kyo does...something." He looked fearfully at Kyo as the girls hurried off.

"They deserve to be hit." Kyo snarled through clenched teeth.

"Can you just take me home?" Tohru asked reaching out towards him but stopping short.

"I made her a promise." Kyo rounded on Momiji.

"Kyo." Tohru whimpered.

"It's not my fault you left her alone!" Momiji whined.

"Kyo can we just go home? I just want to go home." Tohru whimpered as she put her hand on his arm. He gave Momiji one last hateful look before he nodded and seemed to deflate. When they got back to the house Momiji asked Tohru if there was anything to eat. Kyo squished his head again until Yuki told him to leave the boy alone. Then Kyo and Yuki spent a while fighting, breaking Shigure's house while Tohru fixed Momiji something to eat. When Yuki served the final hit, knocking Kyo out. The cat lay in the yard for a long time while Yuki brushed himself off and went to his room. Shigure called Hatori to come get Momiji and Tohru went to sit with Kyo who was sporting a few new injuries.

"I'm sorry." She murmured after a long silence.

"What is wrong with you?" Kyo snapped. Tohru could think of so many things but she stayed silent, knowing the red head would prefer it that way. "You should have called me. Said something! Don't just let yourself be taken. And don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Well you should have said something but you don't have to be sorry for getting hurt." Kyo bristled. She said nothing, simply looked out at the horizon as he sat up and looked at her. He sighed heavily and out his hand atop her head. "Just promise me, next time, if they come near you, call my name as loud as you can. I don't care where you are, what you're doing, you shout my name and I'll come protect you." Kyo said more gently.

"I don't want to be a bother..." She said softly.

"You could never bother me. I love you." Know froze. He hadn't meant to say it aloud. He'd never told her how he felt. He had not intended to tell her for at least another hundred years. But she turned to him with a small smile and a blush, her eyes still slightly red from crying earlier and his hand on her head and he could see it for the first time. She loved him too. He would protect her because she loved him and he would love her because she was so kind and shy and gentle and good. He may not know why she loved him, the stupid cat, the one who let her get hurt after promising to protect her, but she did. And the way she looked at him was better than hearing her say the words. He wanted to pull her close, and hold her under the stars but he knew his furry little problem caused restrictions. But he didn't have to worry, because she pulled him into a hug and with a poof he turned into an orange cat that she held in her arms under the stars with a smile and a blush. He purred happily in her arms without a care in the world.


End file.
